metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FastLizard4
Please leave Wikitroid-related messages below. Wrong place? See my Wikipedia links page to find the right one! ---- In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "FastLizard4": ##wikipedia ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-social ##wikimedia-social ##wikipedia-en-help ##cvn-wp-en (Wikipedia-specific and requires approval, see wikipedia:WP:IRC) ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##wikia-metroid (The IRC channel I created for this wiki) This page is manually archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 I opened a new thingy at RfC Just to let you know, I opened a new thingy st the RfC, I thought i'd tell you seeing as you are the admin who usually handles stuff like that. Hellkaiserryo12 20:06, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Newly-introduced welcoming tool Wikia has introduced a new welcoming tool onto this site. It's possible that you already know of it, (because I ponder the day when I might have the 1-up on what's to know about Wikia,) but I would like your opinion on it. It welcomes IP addresses automatically, (using my signature, something that I'm not quite fond of,) which is something that we don't approve of, yes? It has a command to disable its functions, but I'm at a disadvantage here! Would you like the honors? If you'd like to discuss it a bit first, of course, that's fine too. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I noticed this. An anon user who created a page about a beam from Ratchet and Clank was thanked for his edit. Sorry to interupt by the way, I just thought you should know. Hellkaiserryo12 22:11, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::There are new MediaWiki pages to change how it functions. (For example, it could use my signature instead of yours) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:06, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::Heh, actually, I've been meaning to program a bot in PHP (perhaps using a core similar to that of PHP-LizardBot 5) to utilize the MediaWiki API and automagically leave welcome messages. As for the automagical signatures, I'll make a modification and set it to use the welcoming templates we already use, as well as a "boilerplate" signature. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::Scratch that, I'm going to leave it disabled because it creates userpages for people. I don't believe in the "force them to create a userpage" concept. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::BTW Armantula: we are actually supposed to welcome IP addresses, but nobody does anyways. Template:Wanon. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:24, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::My view is that not all IP's need to be welcomed. Most are one-time-only editors with a few vandals here and there, but I would be open to welcoming IP's if they were continually adding genuine content to the articles. However, if they decide that they want to become members, their IP addresses would still be visible to the world via the talk pages we created for initially welcoming them. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Patrolling I apologize, but I am not going to have access to Wikitroid until mid-Friday. I'm sorry for leaving this enormous pile of patrolling for you, but I wouldn't be able to get to it until then. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) :I noticed that FastLizard4 wasn't patrolling lately himself so... crud. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:34, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about all those edits, it was my first time inseting images and I was having to repeatedly cut and paste. User:Tuckerscreator Problems with the site??? *Cheering noise* I can FINNALY log back on. for what seemed to be an eternety, I have not been able to even veiw wikitroid! Might have something to do with internet explorer 8........ What do you think it is?[[User:Samuslovr1|''S''am''u''sl''o''vr''1]]23:05, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :All of Wikia was down. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Well '''THAT' explains it! Thanks![[User:Samuslovr1|''S''am''u''sl''o''vr''1]]23:19, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, a long edit of mine was victim, too. Only took a look at a few wikis to learn the issue. ChozoBoy 23:45, 31 March 2009 (UTC) You actually can... ...change your user page to a new name and sign diffrently, there is no rule against it... I've seen it before... :Actually, no you can't. Like I said, without the help of the RenameUser Extension or a few dozen database queries, you can't actually rename a user. Thus, the new userpage would exist for a user who doesn't exist. Changing a username is simply a technical impossiblity on Wikia, since we don't have the RenameUser extension. I should know this - I run my very own wiki and have been running it for over a year now. I also do programming for Wikipedia's ACC project. And do fix your signature (before I fix it for you, and it won't be pretty) and sign with four tildes (~~~~) instead of three so it leaves the date/time stamp too. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Maybe I don't want to leave a date... and fine I'll fix it. ::You'd better decide that you want to leave a date. Or else. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Or what? --01:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Happy? Btw, I know many ''Admins who have moved their page to a new name and changed their sig, the recent changes still shows the old name but, it is fine to do, I can bring Silverdragon/Fyre n' Water over here if you want OMGZ!>>>01:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC)<<'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Xewgon 01:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC)8 April 2009Xewgon 01:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Okay. Banning my original account, Xewgon, would solve the problem. I will create a new account and name that account Diz. Can that be done to solve the problem? Samuslovr1 Irresponsibilty Rumors Most of them have been on user talk pages, I believe, but it is very difficult for me to say exactly which because most of these were viewed well over 2 months ago. The general tide with most of them was basically usually something like another user telling Samuslovr1 that they had doubts about their ability to do adminship because they had left some erroneous unfinished edits at times and also reprimands about some arguments they had with other users. I can't say this is concrete proof, because I'm having to do this solely from memory, and I could be mistaken or, even worse, referring to another user. The only one I can really confirm is the incident on Zero Suit talk page. I don't want to become a rabble rouser, as I hardly know this person; we've never spoken to each other and so far they have not been involved in any page discussions that I was regularly part of. So it's hard for me to say for certain exactly everything, but the best I can say is that I've picked up "second-hand smoke." I hate to leave it that vague, but that's why I voted NeutralUser:Tuckerscreator 19:07 08 April 2009 A New Signature System Hello, sir. I am Dave Lopo, an experienced editor of the RuneScape Wiki. I am here to propose a new way to create Custom signatures, much easier than using the small space in preferences. It would be the same setup as is on the RuneScape wiki, as I described on ChozoBoy's talk page, near the bottom. I would like to create the page, and get it set up for you, and let you create signatures in a much easier way. Tomorrow, I will describe what would have to happen in much more detail. I do hope that you will approve this idea, although I would prefer it go through a public consensus, so it is assured that the majority of users agree on it. Thank you. Dave Lopo 02:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :The template system is already in use here. As for listing your signature on a project page, that's not what the project space is for, so request denied. I may be willing to reconsider if you can explain more sufficiently (and more logically) exactly what you have in mind. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Question about Warp drive While discussing the Morph Ball, you said that the warp drive in Star Trek is theoretically possible, which piquied my curiousity. Could you explain to me how exactly it works, because I thought it was impossible to exceed the speed of light because, if one tried to do so, they would turn into energy. User:Tuckerscreator 20:58 27 April 2009 Help I don't want to broadcast this over every admin's page, but could you (or any other admin around) patrol/review Talk:Berserker_Lord. I don't feel that it is ethical to patrol a dispute that I am (inadvertently) involved in. Sorry about dragging anyone else into this. I don't feel good about it either way. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, all Wikitroid users! The Samus Aran page is going to undergo a sweep soon and we need your help in choosing a new main image for the article! Please go to the Talk:Samus Aran page and vote for the picture you feel is best for the new main image. Thank you and continue editing. User:Tuckerscreator 17:40 01 May 2009 Hello Hello I wanted to join Wikitroid but I was not able to: the website said I was not able to be registered at this time even though I put in all the information. I was wondering if you could give me some tips? Sincerely: Scipio 15:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Not much more can be done than to try again later. My guess is that it's a database error, meaning the problem should be fixed by now. Of course, it would have help if you had given me the complete error message as it appeared. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the warning. Could you explain to me how the bots work so if I need to do this again, I may do it without causing strife to you guys? And thanks for the Star Trek info. I've found that many sci-fi writers like Orson Scott Card don't like Star Trek so I've been unsure as to how respectful it really is to science. User:Tuckerscreator 11:52 01 May 2009 :The bot I would use, AutoWikiBrowser, is a semi-automated tool that runs on Windows under the Microsoft .NET framework. To do a job, it requires two things - a command (or several commands) and a user list (either manually entered or derived from a given pattern). You would not be able to run it (you need to have access approval or be an administrator), but administrators can. In addition, you running it would effectively negate the point of running it - an administrator should run it so that it doesn't clog the patrol queue (since all administrators' edits are automatically patrolled). All you'd need to do in the future is tell me what you want done and give me a list of users (or the pattern for getting the list) and I can run it/explain why it can't be run. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Would this be the proper way that one would go about changing the name of a category? For example, changing Category:Robots to Mechanoids (the in-game classification) or fixing that fanon Category:Ooromine System to something like FS-176? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, AutoWikiBrowser has a build in category replace function (you'd build a "target list" on pages in the category to be renamed, then give the command "category replace" in one of the program's tabs, then use the appropriate edit summary and click 'start'. If you turn on bot mode, it will do it's job completely automatically, otherwise it will allow you to check each edit (the recommended and safer mode). Being an administrator, you can download the program and use it, although you should really read the manual (provided on Wikipedia, linked to above). Also, you need to be running Windows, have the latest version of Internet Explorer (Internet Explorer 8 was pushed via Windows Update last night) as well as the latest version of the Microsoft .NET Framework. And, no, you don't need approval to run the bot on Wikipedia (since you are a sysop here). If you want, I can even set you up with a bot account on my wiki where you can run test cases with AWB. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry to bother You I read your message and tried again at diffrent times this is the exact thing it said: Unable to create registration From Wikitroid, the Metroid wiki We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time: Scipio 15:29, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, the only other thing I can think of is perhaps you should try a different username. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:05, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Request for Rollback I've had a RfR up for well over a week now without it being answered. Is there an issue I need to address, or has it just not been noticed? Zeruel21 22:30, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget to check the page for new requests, but you did the right thing. Anyway, your request for rollback permissions has been granted. But before you go off and start using it, read these basic guidelines first: :# Rollback may not be used to edit war. :# Rollback should only be used to revert vandalism. If an edit isn't vandalism, use the standard undo function, not rollback. :#: (Note: Violation of the above will result in a warning then rollback removal) :# You may rollback your own edits. :# Rollback marks both your edit and the rolledback edit as patrolled. :# There are certain circumstances (such as the editor you are trying to rollback being the only editor to that page) when you will be unable to use rollback. In these cases, the software will automatically stop you. :# Rollback reverts ALL concurrent edits by that editor, meaning: If user n'' makes three edits and you hit rollback on the last one, all three edits will be reverted. But, if user ''n makes two edits, user x'' makes an edit, then user ''n makes another edit, hitting rollback on the most recent edit will only revert the page back to as it was when x'' made their edit (only one edit reverted). :And now, for the good stuff: :# Entries in page history, user contributions (should the revision be the last), and the most recent diff of a page have a button that looks like this: rollback. That is the rollback function. :# Click rollback to rollback (actions occur as descrived above and below) :# You are not prompted for a reason, and you will either be presented with an error page or an Action Completed page. :Cheers, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC) sitenotice Hi, I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I wanted to let your community know about a giveaway on Terminator Wiki to win tickets to a screening of the new Terminator movie. If it's okay with you, I'd like to put a link in your sitenotice to help bring it some attention. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! 05:14, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'd rather keep it out of the sitenotice for two reasons: :#The sitenotice is generally restricted to site news and is long enough already. It doesn't need to be made longer by material that doesn't directly pertain to Wikitroid :#A similar ad appears in the Wikia Spotlight boxes, and suffices as far as getting attention. If one doesn't pay attention to those, they likely won't pay attention to an ad that appears in the sitenotice :That said, if you ''really want an ad in the sitenotice, I can implement a text-only shorter version for that purpose. Just let me know and I'll do the work for you (as of this time, I've removed the image-based one). :Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Account Deletion? Hey, you posted a note saying to prove that I was Infinity's End and here I am. AFAIK, I only made one user account, so I don't know what the deal is...ryanbarrett80@gmail.com 17:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :As I indicated on your talk page, there are two users: User:Infinitysend and User:Infinity's End. That's the root of the problem. Is there some way you can verify your identity as the user of the same name on the Metroid Database or can you log in as User:Infinitysend and verify that you also hold that account? Otherwise I have no other recourse except to block both users. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:05, 11 May 2009 (UTC) AutoWikiBrowser I read what you said to Tuckerscreater, and I was wondering if you could send a message to all users encouraging them to vote in Boss Battle Royale every voting phase (we only have three more or so). I hate it that the same three or four users are deciding the outcome of every battle unanimously. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 22:38, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, you didn't read it correctly, because I noted that I need two specific things to do anything with AWB: :*The list of users to send the message to (or the AWB filterset to get the desired list of users), as I can't send a message to every user :*The exact message to send :Give me those two things and I'll execute the run when I next have a chance to start AWB on my home computer (I'm currently accessing Wikitroid from school via an encrypted tunnel). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:04, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Spacetime Beam http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Space_time_beam It was a dupe article. Dazuro 17:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC)